hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HumbleX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gotoh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Toto (Talk) 10:04, March 11, 2012 Hi, I hope I'm right, but I think you're the one who left a message on my talk page... feel free to ask anuthing you want, I'm not that expert on wiki too, but I'll help if I can... just one thing... when you finish type this " (~~ ~~) " without the space that I add in the middle so we can know that who left those messages... the same way on the article's talk page Talk:Resolve (Otamaru Kun (talk) 15:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC)) Re: You're welcome, though I made a big mistake earlier. T-T Keep up the great work too! :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hi! I just wanted to ask you why you put Jeitsari in the article Ren x Tests x Everyone's journey. Also, on the computer screen, there was only Phinks and Feitan. Animesuki (talk) 09:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I changed it back. Animesuki (talk) 09:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Part 2 Then what about the chapter? Shouldn't it also be N.G.L.? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) He can change that later if he wants to. Could you give me the link of the duplicate volumes, the ones I did not made? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Yeah. At five a.m.? Why the heck not. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) lol But I got classes in three hours so bye. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) annoying troll we have annoying troll on the loose which admin should I contact (OnePieceNation (talk) 13:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Hi! OnePieceNation directed me here. I was thinking about creating pages for the songs of the HxH musicals but do not know if it's possible. We must find the lyrics and all. Also, there are a lot of videos on the wikia which either do not exist or have stopped working because of copyright infringement. What must we do? Animesuki (talk) 18:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Allright thats fine by me, you would however be very suited for it. Netero's Nen type May I ask where you found the information about Netero being an Enchancer?Leo Flynn (talk) 12:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Name Kana Why are you replacing ＝? ＝ is used to distinguish first and last names. For example, here is Gon's Japanese wikipedia page. 00:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Whoops didn't know, I'll change it back then Drop to the bottom Hello! Did you get the lyrics and translation for Drop to the bottom from willeke4439 ? If it is so, I fear that you'll have to remove them as she made it clear that she doesn't want to have her translations on Hunterpedia even if we add credits. I asked her a while ago. Animesuki (talk) 17:30, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Then are you going to remove the lyrics and translations? Animesuki (talk) 08:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) cover page Please you the cover page discussion ate Talk:Chapter 1. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Greed Island Split please share your opinion User Blog:OnePieceNation/Greed Island Split. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Please wait. Can you please wait next time and refrain from editing while I am writing a synopes. It is very annoying to run into an editing conflict after an hour or more so of intense writing. Please wait next time untill the entire synopes is done since I always do my synopeses in two parts. Which is first the part before the eyechatcher after which I take a 15 minute break and then I will continue with the part after the eyecatcher. So please wait next time untill I am done with the entire episode. Edit:Thanks OnePieceNation (talk) 22:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Pakunoda Image Yeah it would be a good image to place in her Nen ability template. Go ahead. :D - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Badges you may have noticed that we are having a discussion about the badges and their designs and you came up since you have always hidden your badges, can I ask you why you have hidden your badges? OnePieceNation (talk) 20:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Internal Link Edits I have been observing that you always change how I write the internal links. For example, if I write Gon, you change it to Freecss|Gon. What is the reason for this? Howling Darkness Message 10:07, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The reason is that's what it's supposed to be like. Oh. I guess I am still new to wikia. Thanks. But you could have also replied to it on my talk page. Howling Darkness Message 13:29, September 28, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome and true I could have, but I'm just so used to replying on my own is all~ haha ar interwiki on the mainpage Hi. I've just posted this on the Mainpage talk, but judging by the other messages, it doesn't seem to be often checked. Can you please add the interwiki link for Arabic language at the bottom of the Mainpage? You can check the ar version here. Regards --Abbad (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC). : Thank you for the fast response. It's my bad for not checking the access rights, but didn't think it's that high level of protection --Abbad (talk) 20:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC). Election Template I have done it myself. Thank you for telling me. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:42,12/17/2014 Re: Kastro No worries. If you are trying to condense references, try inserting: Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 54 Then, to add another reference with the same chapter, simply insert . Do not forget the slash at the end; it closes the reference to avoid the red marks. You can check other pages for example (Kikyo Zoldyck or Machi). For now, I'll fix Kastro's page. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask me. Thanks! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 09:50,1/13/2015 Netero Chairman Netero. Is. A CONJURER!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE 100 TYPE GUANYIN BODHISATTVA IS!!! Thank you Thank you for deleting the edits made by this troll. I'm too tired to do it, and frankly, it would be pretty lame, being the second time in less than 24 hours. I have already notified an amin anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:46, January 29, 2015 (UTC) No prob, to be honest I thought you were the troll and were coming on my talk page telling me to blank off because I undid all of his edits Hahaha~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 23:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a troll, idiots. I'm just trying to do what's right. You two are obviously ignorant but whatever. Enjoy being pisswads. KiIlua (talk) 23:53, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suspected you were a bot, so this makes us even. Nope, I just gave up after the first two edits. And Killua, you are going against what has been estabilished by the admins of the wiki and a solid rationale, so this makes you a troll. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I made your talk page a battleground. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:00, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha it's no big deal~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Dear RumblexRumble, Alluka I noticed that you changed Alluka's family place in Kikyo's page, and was wondering why you did that. Please reply as soon as you can. LadyThirteen (talk) 01:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC)LadyThirteen Simple, this wiki respects Alluka as a male gender~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:46, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC)